five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Acorn's
Description You have chosen to work a week at Acorn's Magical Diner, a place of smiles and laughter. Little do you know, that you aren't the only thing in this place. Just try to survive... Available for mobile and PC. Mechanics Five Nights at Acorn's has a few mechanics to stop the animatronics from getting to you (and some to hinder you). I mean, did you expect death on the first night? Oxygen Meter Wearing the Acorn mask can deplete this, without enough oxygen, you will die. Lights You can check the lights to see if there are any animatronics in the halls. Mask You wear the mask to stop a few animatronics from killing you. That's it. Also it depletes your oxygen. Camera The camera is the main thing you use to find the animatronics. It works like the cameras in FNAF 1. Scream You can scream to scare off some animatronics but attract others. Fire There is a fireplace in the main office for reasons unknown. It scares off some animatronics but has no effect on others and on one it attracts. Minigames After each night, you have a chance to play minigames. They can give you the best ending if you play them all and successfully beat them all. Characters Acorn Acorn is a light brown squirrel with yellow eyes. She performs during the day, singing and dancing with Stripes, usually in a story telling manner that tells a story that is usually educational. During the night, she usually goes to the Office and jumpscares the player. She is defended off with a scream. Her jumpscare is her lunging at the player. Her route is Stage, Party room 1, Party room 2, Office. Stripes the Okapi Stripes is a pudgy okapi with green eyes. He performs with Acorn, and sings and dances with Acorn, usually in a story telling manner that tells a story that is usually educational. During the night, he goes to the office when attracted by the player's scream. You must put on the Acorn mask to ward him off. His jumpscare is him popping up from the bottom of the screen and twitching a lot. He can go to the office without being attracted by the scream, however. His route is Stage, Party room, Office Cookie the Dolphin Cookie is a blue dolphin with robotic legs so she can move. Her eye color is grey blue. She usually bullies Stripes a lot and gets into messes. When the fireplace is lit, she will come for you. She is stopped by turning off the fireplace. There is no other way to stop her. Her jumpscare is her opening her mouth up wide and then chomping down on your head. Her route is Stage, Party room 2, Parts and Servive, Office Sprinkles the Fox Sprinkles is a pink fox with a white frosting hairdo with sprinkles on it. She has blue cupcake wrapper boots. She also has yellow eyes. Sprinkles is an animatronic that tells kids stories. She resides in Cupcake Cave and does not move if the player keeps a watchful eye on her. When she starts to move and gets into the office, she will be warded off by the fireplace. Nothing else works. Her jumpscare is her charging at the player with her mouth open. Her route is Cupcake Cave, Parts and Service, Office. Cake the Lion Cake is a white lion with a green mane and magenta eyes. Cake is a lion animatronic that narrates the story and tells the lesson after each story. She is stopped by not looking at her too much. She is either warded off with the Acorn mask or the fireplace. Her jumpscare is her slashing her claw at the player. Her route is Stage, Parts and Service, Party room 2, Office. Cherry the Chameleon Occasionally, the broken chameleon in the Parts and Service room will begin to move. She was an attempt at an animatronic that could be walk around for photos. The project failed, and she was scrapped and left to rot. She will begin to move and can be warded off with the Acorn mask, screaming, or the fireplace. Her jump scare is her flailing and twitching around like crazy. Her route is Parts and Service, Office Prototype: Acorn Prototype: Acorn (Prototype for short) is an unfinished version of Acorn that is colored beige. Only her head has fabric, with her body being entirely endo skeleton. Her tail has not been added yet. She is stopped by the fireplace. Her jumpscare is her screaming in the players face and ramming into you. Cane Sugar Cane Sugar is a puppet that was designed to be held during photos with Cherry. Of course, because Cherry failed, she failed too. She is a green and yellow cat with a busted eye and a small candy cane like holder coming out of the bottom of her, the idea was to hold her by that candy cane while Cherry was posing with you and you could pose her. She does not attack, but steals the mask. Ward her off with the scream Golden Acorn Sometimes when checking the cameras a golden yellow Acorn will limp towards your room. This is Golden Acorn, put on the Acorn Mask after seeing them on the cameras to prevent you being jumpscared and your game crashing. Their jumpscare is just a still image of their face saying "IM HERE" Their route is the room you found them in and the office. Nights Night 1: "Hello? Hello? Welcome to your new job at Acorn's Magical Diner, where your enemies can all agree to be friends and where magic and fantasy come to life. If you have heard this, you've chosen the worst job choice. I mean, the only reason someone should choose this would be because of it's nostalgic value! Anyways, please disregard all rumours about this place, because the only thing you shoud be concerned about are robberies and the animatronics moving. Oh, yeah, About that. We set the animatronics on free roam mode so they don't freeze up. Last time they were on free roam all the time, we changed that so it only is at the night for..... reasons...... Anyways, just make sure you're safe. We have doors that you can open and close, so make sure to do that if anything dangerous appears. Wait, we don't. Sorry, we do have a mask" This night is relatively easy. The only active animatronics are Stripes and Cookie Night 2: "Hello? Hello? You've made it to the second night. The animatronics have a face recognition glitch.. They're just fine with children, but when they see an adult, they kinda mistake them for an endoskeleton and try to well.... Stuff them into a suit. Not to worry, you have the doors for a reason. Wait.. Anyways, ignore my comment about the doors. Some of the animatronics dont really like loud noises. If you scream they might go away. I remember that some of them actually go to screaming because of some reason. It might just be that they're worried that someone might be in danger, or that they think a party is going on. Nobody really told me so I guess that its the second option." This is the night where Acorn activates. All previous animatronics are active as well. Night 3 "Hey, that broken chameleon in the Parts and Service room, it's activated. It doesn't do much I'm pretty sure. Just ominously stare. If it attacks, you know what to do. Just make sure you don't leave the fireplace on for too long, Cookie gets uncomfortable." Cherry activates on this night. All previous animatronics are still active. Night 4 "I dont have time.... *scratches can be heard*. They will get me..... *a laugh can be heard*. I need to ru *a scream is heard*" Night 4 has Cake and Sprinkles activate along with the previous animatronics. Night 5 "GiVe Up... YoU cAnNoT bEaT uS...." Night 5 has Golden Acorn activate along with everyone else. Night 6 This night is very hard, All the animatronics are extremely active and move around a lot. Custom Night This is the custom night. You can customize every animatronic's levels except Golden Acorn's. Prototype: Acorn and Cane Sugar are introduced here. Presets Girl's Night Out includes every animatronic except Stripes on level 15 Boy's Night Out includes only Stripes on level 20 The Broken and the Depressed Includes Cherry, Cane Sugar, and Prototype: Acorn on level 15. Selfie! Includes Cherry and Cane Sugar at 10 The Acorns includes Acorn, Prototype:Acorn, and Golden Acorn has an activity spike. The Performers includes Cookie, Stripes, and Acorn at level 5 Cherry Cake with Sprinkles includes Cherry, Cake, and Sprinkles at level 10 Desserts includes Sprinkles, Cookie, Cherry, Cane Sugar, and Cake on level 20 Golden Acorn includes every animatronic on level 20. Endings Bad Ending This ending is achieved by not playing all the minigames/ completing them. Acorn walks up to the player and smiles. "You're one of us now, aren't you glad? Just imagine... As a kid, you wanted to perform with us. Now you're getting your wish....." "In the worst way possible" You then get jumpscared by Acorn. Good Ending Acorn walks up to the player. She frowns as she opens the doors for the player. "You beat our game. We have to let you free. Goodbye...." she says sadly as you run out the door, you quit the job, and end up working as a popular Youtuber. Minigames Minigames are optional, but required for getting the best ending. Cookie Crumble Cookie the dolphin needs to collect cookies in a time limit. Failure to do so will result in a jumpscare. Cake Cooking Cake the lion needs to bake cakes by mashing the space bar in a time limit.. Failure to do so will result in a jumpscare. Acorn Acre Acorn the squirrel needs to run around and catch acorns falling from the sky in a time limit. Failure to catch 50 out of 100 and you will be greeted with a jumpscare. Sprinkle Scram Sprinkles needs to run fast by mashing the left and right arrow keys. Failure to be fast enough will result in a jumpscare. Striped Sky Stripes will be in an alleyway. Walking forward with the left and right arrow keys will eventually lead you to a small area called "Secondary's Pizza". Walking into it leads you to a black screen with the words "MINIGAME WIN" scribbled on. This is the only minigame you cannot lose. Map Stage: The stage is well... a stage. It has red curtains and a speaker for playing music. It also has a poster in the back with the words "Celebration Time!" with Cookie, Stripes, and Acorn on it. Party Room: Party Room is a room with tables with plates and party hats on the tables. There are also numerous posters. Party Room 2: Same as Party Room but reversed Parts and Service: There are numerous endoskeletons and masks here. Cherry sits here, too. On the custom nights, Cane Sugar and Prototype sit here. Cupcake Cave:A cave where Sprinkles comes out of. The background is a dessert world. Office:A small Office with a fan running, There is a poster with Acorn on it. If you click on Acorn's nose, it will play a honking noise and Acorn will come for you. No matter if she's on Night 1 or not, she will come for you. Thankfully she can still be defended off. Extras Animatronics: Shows all of the animatronic's models. The models can be rotated 360 degrees. Jumpscares: Plays jumpscares of all of the animatronics. Minigames: You can play all of the minigames after you have gotten the good ending here. Party!: An image of the all of the animatronics dancing while the main 3 perform on stage. There is a button to download it and save it to your computer so it can be used as a background. The mobile version has this too and changes the image a bit so you can use it on phone. Triva * Acorn was supposed to have red hair. I changed it because I realised she looked a little too much like another character. * I made one of the animatronics (Sprinkles) my fursona. * Sometimes the poster in the office will change to a pikmin themed poster but Acorn is replaced with Olimar. Clicking on Olimar's nose still has the same effect as if you clicked on Acorn's * The button for the stage on the cameras will sometimes change to "GAME" = Category:Games